


Defensive Zone (podfic)

by mific



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric meets Sam. Podfic of nos4a2no9's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defensive Zone (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Defensive Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13666) by nos4a2no9. 



> This was written by nos4a2no9 for Taurenova, as part of Yuletide 2008. It's a first-time fic, so predates the movie. I originally podficced it for amplificathon. Part of my post all the podfics to AO3 campaign.

  
Length: 31 min

The original text is [here](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/62/defensivezone.html)  


M4B download [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w9z498pq8j7zzgg/Defensive_Zone.m4b)(~15MB)  
MP3 download [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iod1cxcbr4iejaf/Defensive_Zone.mp3)(~29MB)

streaming option


End file.
